1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of network processing; and more specifically, to the load balancing and high availability of compute resources.
2. Background
Typical existing load balancing implementations in network elements are static and require an operator to manually partition available resources (e.g., line cards, control cards, resource cards, etc.). Likewise, typical high availability implementations are static and require an explicit designation of resources as active or backup. For example, the operator assigns some line cards as active and others as backup. Typically, existing high availability implementations are limited to providing card level failure and require entire cards (e.g., control card, line card, resource card) to be designated as either active or backup.